bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Shelly Moore
(Weeks 2-7) (Weeks 2-7) Kalia Booker Daniele Donato |Duo=1st - 2nd - |HOHs=0 |Nominations= 3 (Weeks 2, 6 & 8) |Vetos=0 |Days=62 |OtherPrizes= |Jury= |Currently= Jury Member |hometown = Prairieville, LA|occupation = Outdoor Industry Exectutive|Currently1 = Jury Member|InstagramUserName = shellymoorebb13}} Shelly Moore is a HouseGuest on Big Brother 13. Her duo partner was . She was given a Golden Key after Cassi was evicted in the second week. When the duos twist was released back on the house in the later stages of the game, her later duo partner was . In week 8, she was evicted by a vote of 2-1. She finished in 6th place and was the fourth member of the jury. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Name: Shelly Moore Age: 41 Hometown: Centerville, Ohio (living in Prairieville, La.) Occupation: Outdoors Industry Executive Three adjectives that describe you: Dynamic, tenacious and giving Favorite activities: I like to play with my family. We play wall ball and Super Mario is hilarious. We like to ride bikes and scooters and swim a lot. I also like collecting all the junk mail, then saving it, and then putting all of it in a postage paid junk mail envelope to send back to one of the senders. What do you think will be the most difficult part about living inside the BIG BROTHER house? (Dealing with) the filth of people who don't clean up their stuff. The other hard part would be sleeping in a room with people who snore. Also, popping a zit in front of America would be a new challenge. Strategy for winning BIG BROTHER: I'm a leader, a ring leader and a team builder. I would try to pull a good group of people together that could mutually benefit from the arrangement. Which past BIG BROTHER cast member did you like most or least? I loved Jeff and Jordan. They were genuine and real. They were also extremely classy and represented themselves very well as human beings. What are you afraid of? Snakes and really tall buildings. What is the accomplishment you are most proud of? My daughter. Every smile, every hug, every word... she is part of her daddy and me. Finish this sentence: My life's motto is... It is not the critic who counts, not the man who points out how the strong man stumbled, or where the doer of deeds could have done them better. The credit belongs to the man in the arena... Teddy Roosevelt What would you take into the house and why? My husband and daughter smiling in a picture, Monster Blue (energy drink) and ear plugs. What would you do if BIG BROTHER made you famous? I would make a bee line to St. Jude's hospital with my little girl and do all we could for those kids.http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/59909/ Player History - Big Brother 13 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Post Big Brother Trivia * After betraying Jeff and Jordan in week 7, Shelly received numerous amounts of hate-mail and death threats from their fans. Allison Grodner, the executive producer, addressed the threats saying that it's wrong to threaten a HouseGuest's family based on his or her decisions within the game. ** When Christine Brecht, got similar hate for her "flirt-mance" with Cody; Shelly helped her get adjusted to the real world after the hate Christine got was bad. * She is the only houseguest to make it to the jury phase without winning an HOH or POV in Big Brother 13. * Shelly was the only newbie on BB13 to vote for Rachel to win the game. References Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 13 (US) Contestants Category:Season 13 (US) Jury Members Category:6th Place